The Years That Followed: A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by DreamShard
Summary: Many years have past since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco attended Hogwarts, but their children's adventures have just begun. Follow Albus, Hugo, Scorpius, James, Rose, and Lilly through their years at Hogwarts and the many troubles of teen life in the wizarding world.


Chapter One:

The Hogwarts Express

It was a chilly, September day, but inside the Hogwarts Express it was cozy and warm. Albus Severus Potter sat quietly, twirling his wand (maple and phoenix feather, 9 ½ inches) in his hand and staring out the window. He sat across from Hugo, who was also a first year. He had a curly bush of reddish-brown hair atop his head, and his face was covered in freckles. He was, also, the son of Albus's father's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hugo was currently inhaling a pile of sweets from the trolley, and was making a great deal of noise in doing so. Albus didn't notice the noise, though, for he was too caught-up in wondering about the day ahead of him. Would he be in Gryffindor, like his parents? Did the sorting hat really take your opinion into account? His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hey, look at this, Al!" said Hugo, through a mouthful of candy. He held a chocolate frog card in his hand. "It's your dad!" he exclaimed, handing Albus the card. Sure enough, _Harry Potter _was written in large letters above a tiny picture of Albus's father. His father was much younger in the picture, probably in his late teens or early twenties, and the faint scar on his forehead was much more prominent. Albus waved at the tiny version of his father, who was cleaning his glasses, and the little man waved back. Smiling, Albus read the short, informational paragraph included at the bottom of every card. _Harry Potter is best know for his victory against Lord Voldimort, one of the most notorious wizards to have walked the earth. He was nearly killed by the dark wizard as a baby, but escaped with a lightning scar on his forehead. He had a very close relationship with Albus Dumbledore, a former Hogwarts headmaster and legend. Harry now works in the Ministry of magic and enjoys quidditch and every flavor beans._

He set the card down on the table and bit off the head of a struggling frog. There was a knocking at the door.

"Um, excuse me," murmured a pale, blonde boy with a thin face. Albus and Hugo exchanged glances, recognizing the boy in the doorway as Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son. "Is anyone sitting here?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to Albus.

Albus glanced at Hugo and said uncertainly, "No, I mean, yeah, you can sit there." Scorpius took a seat and there was a long, awkward silence.

"I'm going to go change into my robes," Scorpius mumbled, staring at his feet. He stumbled out of the carriage, and, as soon as he was out of earshot, Hugo exploded in an angry chatter.

"Blimey Al, what were you thinking? You've heard what my dad says about him! They're a filthy family, they are! The whole lot of em'!" Hugo cried, his hair jiggling like Jell-O.

"You don't know that," Albus argued, "maybe he's different! Just think about it- his father would have never asked to sit with us in the first place!"

Hugo crossed his arms and said, "Fine, I'll give him a chance, but if he turns out like his dad don't say I didn't warn you."

Scorpius returned a few minutes later, and there was another long, awkward silence.

"Why did you ask to sit with us?" Hugo asked, bluntly.

"I don't know," he said, slightly offended, "Why not?'

"You don't mind that I'm a Weasley?" Hugo questioned, sneering.

"Of course not!" He glanced at the two boys, quickly catching on. "This about my father, isn't it?" He looked Hugo in the eyes. "I'm not like him," he stated, and, no matter how much he wished to deny it, Hugo could see that he was telling the truth. He wasn't about to hug him and start gossiping about Teddy and Victoire snogging or throw confetti in the air while singing "You've Got a Friend in Me", but he did begin to realize that, just maybe, Scorpius wasn't all that bad after all.


End file.
